


Visitor

by erericultist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Biting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Choking, Deep Throating, Demon!Eren x Priest!Levi, Dirty Talk, Dominant Eren Yeager, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Hair Pulling, I am sure that you get the idea that this is kinky., Incubus!Eren, Incubus!Eren x Priest!Levi, M/M, Priest!Levi, Priest!Levi x Demon!Eren, Priest!Levi x Incubus!Eren, Rough Sex, Seke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Short Story, Slutty!Eren, Smut, Switching, THEY WILL TRADE TOP AND BOTTOM, Trading, Virgin!Levi, asphyxiophilia, degradation kink, demon!Eren - Freeform, ereriren, ererivaere, erotic asphyxiation, medieval era, seke Eren (Shingeki no Kyojin), slight noncon, smut with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erericultist/pseuds/erericultist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have already uploaded this story to wattpad and instagram but opted that I would like to share it here as well. I am quite infatuated with demon/priest concept and I really wanted to create one with my own tastes. I REALLY love it when Eren and levi trade top and bottom so this also came into play. This story was written over the course of months, so I already would like to apologize about it being an older piece of my works.<br/>I believe I will upload this in the matter of chapters instead of all at once.<br/>Basically, this will simply be a story where Eren, who is an Incubus, becomes interested in a young priest who lives alone in a chapel. The priest who is later addressed as 'Father Levi' is quite lonely and sadness attracts dark entities as some would say. (Mind you that this does not pertain to my personal beliefs and this is solely for the sake of the story) Incubi are the male relative of the Succubus-- or plural-- Succubi. This breed of demons specifically feed on such things as lust and sexual desire. Eren's goal is to pollute and to exploit him every way possible until the diligent son of god Levi has dedicated himself to be is nothing but a mere memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I have addressed prior, Eren and Levi will be TRADING top and bottom. There are no power-bottoms here. If you dislike that, I would like to kindly ask you to be respectful and not make a fuss about that. This is fairly old and was possibly written almost a year ago so I would like to think that I have advanced in some way since then. Sorry for any mistakes, I am sometimes unable to correct them all despite the amount of times that I have revised it. I hope you will enjoy! ^-^  
> P.s:  
> I kinda feel like I should put more in for a chapter? I don't know if I'm uploading too little. Maybe next time I will double the word amount.

Levi could feel it, the eyes-- the eyes who belonged to something evil. They were keen, precise and only for him. The raven-haired male had felt this for a while now, he couldn't remember the last time he actually felt at peace in this chapel. At the man's neck was a golden embroidered crucifix, something he found himself clutching tightly as he locked all entrances to the facility for the night. He was the father of the holy place, and perhaps the only contender. No one ventured this far out into the country for an old dilapidated church. There were most likely much more fortunate ones in the kingdom, given the town this cathedral was built for had burned many years ago. The raven-haired man never left, he had someone bring him things like groceries and simple living necessities. The only paycheck he ever received would be a donation from a passing traveler, but even that went to the king's taxes. Although the overall thought of what the building may be run-down or simply eerie; Levi took good care of this place. Each and every niche was sure to be clean, not to mention his standards as to what was prim were nearly impossible for anyone to achieve. Other than himself that is.  
Why waste did he waste his life as a hermit? Serving a God he struggled to believe in? He didn't know anything else. The short male was orphaned to this place at a young age; back when there were still priests and nuns. However they all burned with the town. And without a doubt, the only building to survive was a young monk and the church. Now, Levi didn't have one of those horrid bowl-cuts like the other's who once roamed the halls of the cathedral. He had beautiful, sleek ebony hair-- no one dared to bring scissors to it. Although the male did have an undercut, but it looked rather nice on him. His appearance in general was breath-taking: perfect porcelain skin without a single blemish, a body that looked to be chiseled by the Gods themselves. It wasn't like he had much else to do in a building alone other than tend to the garden, clean-- chores-- paint, study or exercise.  
Although he enjoyed the peace and quiet, depression and stress settled on him. Heavy circles outlined his eyes-- contrasting vividly with his near-pallid complexion. He'd come to believe he was forsaken, punished for something he did not know of. He lost his family, disowned by his uncle, watched his predecessors burn alive and was now damned to reading holy scriptures until the ends of his days. Educated and highly intellectual he may be, perhaps even ominous in many aspects, he was naive. The man did not know a single thing about sex nor had the lustful urges ever occurred to him-- until now at least. Ever since this one entity moved into the walls of this place, he felt emotions that weren't his. He found his body grow hot at times and could not give a valid reason as to why. He'd become perverted.  
however, he had yet to touch himself. the very idea of it would send him to hell, he was taught it was forbidden. Especially with his place as a priest, he couldn't even touch a woman. But.. What would he want to do with a woman? They were pretty and many appeared delicate but, he held no interest in them. He never questioned it. The male sighed as he began to undo the buttons to his alb, heading into his room for the night. One hand holding a candle sconce for visibility in the dim corridor. Button by button, more of his sculpted chest became exposed until reaching his room, pushing the door open with his hip. The room was small, a wooden bed with feather mattress, chest, dresser, wash-basin, mirror and a desk. All of the wooden objects in his room were of mahogany, while the flooring was stone. He set the candle ladle onto the desk; allowing his attire to slip from his body in one swift tug. left only in his under-pants, he stepped out of the fabric which pooled at his feet and folded it to lay over his desk chair. The male groaned, rubbing his face while dragging his feet over to the bed-- ready to flop into it. He didn't bother removing his rosary or crucifix, simply tossing his exhausted frame onto the bed.  
Laying on his back, his eyes affixed on the ceiling. 'I still feel it. Watching, preying on me.'  
His silver gaze flickered to the single mosaic window of mother Mary in the room; swallowing dryly. Little did he know that a demon had clung to him like a leech. It started with playing subtle tricks on him, stealing belongings and relocating them to be found in different locations. He honestly dismissed it and blamed himself for the occurrences. But even during those times he could not simply over-look the constant unease of something unholy accompanying him in this building.  
As Levi's eyes grew heavy, he felt something brush against the area between his legs-- electricity and surprise clambering up his spine all at once. With eyes now shooting open-wide, he felt weight on his legs-- as though something where to be sitting upon him. He looked to his lap, breath hitching at the sight. A demon was perched over him-- a malevolent grin plastered to it's features. It had horns, wings and a tail that danced languidly in the air. The creature had a beautiful sun-kissed complexion and tousled chestnut hair-- not to mention his golden pyrite eyes that Levi found himself enchanted by. It appeared to be male, yet its' features were soft-- angelic would be an ironic term but he couldn't quite place a better description for its' beauty. Its' body was covered in thin gold chains that were attached to piercings. Levi couldn't help but begin to feel his lower area's grow dense from not only the sight but the sensual rubbing of its' palms he received.  
It was then that it clicked, this was the entity that was stalking him for months now. The smaller male went to throw the creature off of him but found himself intoxicated to such a point he felt weak. He groaned, eyes blurring while he squirmed helplessly; what was this? He wasn't in control anymore, his hips bucked into the incubus' touch against his will. In a daze, he managed to emit a few words. "D-disgusting.. Demon.. Go back to hell." His body began to grow exceedingly hot as arousal coursed through him.  
"That's no way to greet someone, now is it?" It purred, not even phased by the mortal's insults. Its' cheeks flushed pervertedly as it worked its' fingers nimbly over the growing erection in Levi's undergarments.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment! I already have this story completed and if you dislike a wait, you can visit it on my wattpad which shares the same username as this account. It is under the oneshots :) It is also available on my instagram (rivaerecultist) but you have to scroll down a ton to get to it.

"Mnnh.. you have such a lovely expression, priest.. I wonder what kind of noises you make when in pleasure." The brunette leaned over the mortal, gliding his forked tongue against the other male's toned chest. The ebony-haired male couldn't help but give an involuntary shiver from the contact, turning his head away to block out anything the creature had to say. All he could do was feebly attempt to fight off the ever-growing carnal desire that burned within him like no other. "What do you call yourself?" Levi spoke out, now meeting eyes with the demon who loomed over him curiously.  
"Eren." He tilted his head, one of his hands trailing up the raven's muscular abdomen while blinking innocently. (despite the fact his true nature was nothing of that sort.) "And," He brought a digit up to Levi's lips, silencing him. "You're Father Levi." Simultaneously he aligned his hips over the smaller male's groin to begin to grind his bare ass against the raven's clothed arousal.   
Levi couldn't mask the groan that Eren evoked from him, his head craning back as he lifted his hips slightly to gain more friction than before. "Make it stop," all the ebony-haired male could feel was the heat, the throbbing, it disgusted him, one of his hands went for the demon's thigh, weakly gripping it.  
"Hush, the more you resist it, the weaker you get. Just accept me. I can make you feel more pleasure than no other man or woman can. Submit." The brunette's tail snaked itself around the other male's hand that was placed at his thigh prior. "Go fuck yourself." Levi spat at the other male in response, although it did nothing to stop him.  
Eren lavished the smaller male's chest in kisses until reaching one of Levi's pale pink buds. He glided his tongue against it, circling the sensitive bit of flesh before biting lightly. The sudden nip caused Levi's frame to jolt, another muffled grunt emanating from him as the heat became unbearable. The mortal panted for air, his pallid skin beginning to glisten with a light sheer of sweat. Eren's free hand went for the other bud, fondling and tweaking the bundle of nerves dexterously. Gradually, levi couldn't help but feel his sense of righteousness slip away.  
Before the mortal could register what was happening, he'd already found his hands slipping up the brunette's thighs— finding their ways to Eren's hips— inching down to the demon's backside to cup his ass. He gave either of the plump mounds a light squeeze, feeling his cheeks darken with the exploration of actually getting to touch an ass. They were firm, but shaped to his palms perfectly. He let out a gasp when feeling the taller male's canines scrape his collar bone, causing small droplets of blood to bead up from the scratches. Oddly enough, it only heightened his arousal when Eren's lips latched onto the small wound. The creature lapped up the metallic tasting liquid, the flavor itself brought him to moan; not to mention the sensual yet inexperienced hands on his ass.  
Leaning up, the incubus licked his lips, his fluorescent gaze keenly drank in the smaller male's appearance. He snickered deviously, "looks like you're not so stubborn after all," he reached to caress Levi's jaw affectionately, starting from his sleek raven hair and drifting down. The priest leaned into the touch ever so slightly, finding Eren's hands to be rather soft and so gentle as though it belonged to someone of a delicate nature. Levi was completely at the whims of a demon's desires, his entire sense of awareness was discarded other than what was happening in this very moment.   
Although, with a quick movement, he lunged to hungrily collide their lips together. Stunned with the raven's sudden valiant attitude, the incubus' eyes shot wide. Levi instinctively began to nibble on the other male's bottom lip, bruising the tender flesh slightly. Eren corresponded by parting his lips to return to the kiss fervently, the two going at one another as though to be fighting for dominance. Eventually, levi managed to weave his tongue into the brunette's mouth, exploring the damp cavern ravenously, twining their tongues together— aching to taste more of one another. The mortal felt as though he was drowning in lust, a sensation he was so unfamiliar with until now.  
On accident, Levi's wrist brushed against the base of the demon's tail; it quickly resulted in the brunette breaking the kiss to gasp out loudly as he shivered in place. It was then that Eren's shaft began to harden with excitement. The raven-haired male smirked, now learning that the other male's tail was sensitive. He grasped the slender limb, finding the surface to have a smooth/leathery texture. It twitched slightly in hold, Levi slowly beginning to glide his grip back and forth. He assumed it was the right thing to do because the brunette had began to moan sluttily, bucking his hips in hope for the base of his tail to be attended to. Eren's head rested on the smaller male's shoulder, panting heavily whilst he dug his nails into the priest's arms. "B-be gentle— a-ah— with I-it, please.." He whined against the other's skin, trembling due to the constant touches and strokes his tail received.  
Experimentally, Levi brought the tail to his lips, licking underside the spade at the end. Eren's nails dragged down Levi's shoulders, no doubt breaking the skin in some places and causing the marks to raise as slim welts. "There! Ah, y-yes!" His back arched inwards as his head craned back only slightly. One of Levi's hands then drifted away to wrap itself around the demon's engorged shaft, beginning to pump it languidly. Given the positive response prior, he took the spaded end of Eren's tail into his mouth, lightly nibbling and suckling on it. It's color was a dark grey, if not gunmetal shaded. It wasn't thick or bulky, not oddly shaped either. It was like a whip— although it was seemingly strong but fragile at the same time. Saliva began to seep from the corner of the taller male's mouth, his insides starting to become warm in desire to be filled with the ebony-haired male's cock. "Levi, a-ah!" The incubus' voice gained in pitch, one of his own hands going for his entrance in order to help calm some of the yearning throbs that took place. Levi couldn't help but bite down on his lip when hearing the demon call his name, it was almost like music to his ears— that he was capable of evoking such lewd sounds from the other male. Eren's fingers slowly circled over his twitching hole, slowly inserting the digits into himself, taking two in at once. Levi, having now taken the liberty of enjoying the show of the brunette pleasing himself rather than paying attention to the demon's tail— found himself being pushed onto his back roughly once more. One of the taller male's hands were still firmly placed against the mortal's shoulder, his tail lacing itself at the raven's neck and lips, forming as a makeshift gag— as it could of been considered. Eren's head tilted, moaning sweetly as he forced his fingers in and out of his entrance, his tail tightening grip on Levi's air ways to lightly restrict his breathing. The smaller male's back arched slightly, as though to be fidgeting uncomfortably in worry of being suffocated. His hands reverted to holding onto the other male's thighs as they were prior.  
"What's wrong, preist? you don't look so good.." Eren moaned breathily shortly after speaking, "Is that you're afraid of dying?" Levi gave a muffled response, begging for this to come to an end, remembering how this was wrong.. Commencing these lustful activities with a male— demon— he would not only face being damned by god but having his soul devoured by satan's offspring. What a bitter end, but his thoughts were too muddled by the fluctuations of desire within himself. Even if he managed to decipher a singular decision to resist, his body wouldn't correspond. He feared hell. "Hush, beautiful. I have you." The brunette purred, pressing a delicate kiss to Levi's forehead, bringing the mortal's influx of worry to a mute. It was immaculate how he was under such a strong influence of the demon, entrapped in it's sinful lure. "I will make sure to tear into your soul gently, drinking upon each and every drop of your vitality. I will drain you of any purity, ruin— deflower and taint you in every way possible.. And when I am done there, you will only want more. You will be nothing but a bitch in heat. That is, if I spare you after that." His breath trailed against the side of Levi's ear, startling the smaller male— given he hadn't known just /when/ the demon got there.  
Levi couldn't find the words to respond, or the right way to describe his feelings toward the incubus' statement. Even if he could, the supple limb that was coiled around his neck and mouth would prevent him from doing so. In effort of getting anything out, he whined, feeling like he was caged in his own body. As much as Eren could seduce and tempt him, it wouldn't waver his opposition. His hands tightly gripped the other male's thighs, making small pale indentations where his finger tips cut off the circulation. Although his capability of resisting was near to zero. The smaller male's head unconsciously tipped back slightly, as he felt the brunette's lips come in contact with the flesh on his neck.  
"You have such soft skin, so fair and delicate." He whispered in between kisses that only heightened the heat within Levi, causing his breaths to shorten into pants. Simultaneously, the demon still pleased himself with his fingers, trying to at least. His own fingers were no where in comparison to the satisfaction to having a thick, throbbing cock inside him could replace. Languidly, he loosened his tail's grip on Levi's neck, shifting back to stand on his knees.  
It wasn't a sudden relief from the light choking the mortal received, but he could feel a distinct ache in his neck from the continuous pressure from just moments ago. Brows furrowing, he propped his elbows behind himself to support his muscular torso. He swallowed dryly, taking a moment before speaking. "Essentially I have no say in this," he watched the brunette move down until his face was level with the ebony-haired male's clothed erection. "And you will be taking away my place with God, taking my sanctity, and lastly my soul.."  
"Was there a time I stuttered?"  
The demon's eyes glinted a bright gold, as though to be on command. Levi shook his head no, not wanting to pick and prod at a wild beast further more. However, his thoughts were disrupted by the sudden warmth against his tumescent shaft, evoking a grunt from him. Eren had begun to suckle over the throbbing member through the thin fabric, occasionally rubbing over the area and tracing the other male's cock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I a little late on updating this week? time goes by so fast! I've been out and about a lot recently though so I have not been able to sit down with my computer. I've also been working a ton on my other fanfic, "Concealment" so my schedule is packed! hope there aren't many mistakes!

Levi's fists clenched, "hahh, nh.." He groaned audibly as Eren pressed his lips over the shaft multiple times to form sweet kisses. At this point, the brunette withdrew his fingers from himself to begin to scoot the fabric from the smaller male's hips. The raven's jaw clenched, watching his erect member throb for attention as his underpants were slipped down. He had a strong v-line with a groomed patch of hair that ended just before his belly-button. Of all things, he was embarrassed to have his cock exposed to someone else, especially in this state. Looking away, he bit hard onto his lip as he felt the other's fingers coil around his shaft. The feeling of someone else's hands was something so foreign to him, let alone that the brunette's palms were almost freakishly soft as they began to glide up and down his entire length.  
"So tell me, father. Do you ever touch yourself?" The demon hummed out as he poked out his tongue to give it an experimental lick across the tip of Levi's engorged rod. It resulted in the mortal tensing, suppressing a surprised gasp.   
He looked to the taller male's golden/teal eyes as he began to glide his tongue along the side of the ebony-haired man's shaft. Forming a glare, the male respond with venom dripping in his tone— "I'm not some disgusting pig, like y-" his head flung back as he released a pained grunt; given the brunette tightened his grip at the base and head of levi's member. "Fuck!"  
Eren blinked innocently, "..'someone' just got more dense in my hands. Could it be that Father Levi likes pain?"  
Levi let his torso thump back against the mattress, cursing under his breath as the incubus didn't lighten his grip. Although, the throbbing in his member heightened to the painfully snug grip on it, to his dismay, his body instantly took a liking to it.  
"That's.. No.." His breath hitched when he felt Eren lightly nibble the side of his girth that wasn't in grip, licking underside the shaft and tracing the dominant vein until moving his hand away to reach the head again.  
It was a strange yet addictive sensation that brought him to an involuntary whine in wanting more.  
Eren suckled over the slit of Levi's cock, his tail weaving its way to hug itself around the smaller male's shin. The brunette was already met with the bitter-sweet flavor of the mortal's precum, almost causing him to smirk as his eyes feel shut to continue his work. Levi was trying to contain each of his groans, knowing that Eren was being reluctant to take his entire shaft into the other's mouth as a way of tantalizing. The taller male only swirled his tongue around the sensitive area of the cock, one of his hands reaching below to gently cup and massage Levi's balls. His tongue dipped under the foreskin, leaving no spot untouched. It was then that Levi sat up, supporting himself with one arm while taking the other to fasten itself on one of the year demon's horns. Eren's oceanic gaze opened upon the light hold on his horns, gazing up to the priest beseechingly. He raised a brow, not bothering to raise his head from sucking on the tip of the smaller male's shaft.  
"Is that all you're going to do is suck on the end? I'm never going to cum like that."  
Throwing the incubus of guard, due to his behavior prior, Levi shoved the brunette's head down; forcing the other to take in more of his shaft.  
The ebony-haired male sighed in pleasure, "take it in to the base and don't stop any of the licking." He smirked as he watched the taller male whine and helplessly choke on the sudden amount of girth being shoved down his throat. Even an incubus had normal weaknesses, which would work out wonderfully for Levi. He didn't want to lay there and play the mewling-whore the whole time. He wanted to have his own fun as well, if he was going to be used and inevitably die for his actions; he wanted to get his full enjoyment out of it.  
Eren's hands went to grip Levi's hips, his tail constricting around the smaller male's thigh simultaneously. The brunette allowed the mortal to thrust into his throat, licking underside the thick cock as he was ordered. He whimpered multiple times, eyes squeezing shut; only for tears to begin to meet the brinks of his fluorescent eyes. Levi's head craned back in a languid motion as he let out a delighted, husky moan in satisfaction.  
The smaller male's actions hastened, his grip on the on the other's horns only tightened as he urged the demon to bob his head much more rapidly. He moaned appreciatively, finding himself already on the precipice of his release. "Fuck.. Suck harder, I'm close." The raven spoke in a gruff manner, the harsh order nearly making shivers trail down the incubus' back. Levi licked his lips briefly, watching his cock get devoured by the brunette. Although it seemed that Eren had adjusted to the sudden deep-throating; which sparked the mortal's curiosity as to how much the creature could take.  
Eren's ass was raised in the air as he deep-throated the girth before him, showing off the wonderful arch of his back and perfect little shrug of his shoulders to give him ideal lewd form. It was like he was positioned like that just to strike appeal for the eyes themselves. Not to mention how his soft brown locks messily waved with the abrupt bobbing of his head, damp with perspiration. Eren complied by tilting his head to a side when meeting the base of the ebony-haired man's cock, desiring to cram more of the dick into his throat. His whines had become more flirtatious and silky; sending vibrations into the engorged rod.   
Although, he yelped in surprise as he was forced down to the hilt of Levi's cock with more force than prior. Only this time, he was actually being /held/ there. With a heavy groan from the smaller male, Eren could feel bursts of the priest's hot, sticky cum coated the furthest reaches of his throat. It made the demon wince, but behaved like a good boy and swallowed everything he could. He gagged slightly, his nails digging into the flesh of the smaller male's hips. Some bits of the white fluid seeped down the shaft and down the brunette's chin. his viridian gaze flickered open as his eyes lightly watered, to lock eye contact with the other male.  
Levi panted heavily, laughing suavely under his breath as he watched the incubus return to his squirming. His pallid complexion was coated with a thin sheen of sweat, his grip not relenting.   
The brunette gave a pleading whine, feeling knots form in his stomach for having such a large object lodged in his throat for too long. Not that Levi was hung like a horse, but he sure as hell was not lacking. Momentarily, he released the other male; allowing the demon to freely shrink away upon chance. Saliva still strung its way throbbing shaft, which caught the candlelight with a subtle shimmer. The taller male began to cough, bringing the back of his hand up to his mouth to cover it. His eyes watered, trying to catch his breath.  
"My, for someone who sucks dick to survive— I can't help but to of expected much more." Levi cooed, leaning back slightly on his palms; finding the Eren's reaction to be more than amusing. The incubus eventually stifled his coughing in a couple moments, hiccuping cutely as his fluorescent gaze caught the man's. "I wasn't expecting a virgin to make me deep-throat his cock right away." The brunette's cute and submissive demeanor faded quickly; now crawling over the smaller male on all fours. Levi didn't falter, only tilting his head as he bit onto his bottom lip lightly.  
"Oops." The priest responded monotonously. His eyes trailed to the other's plump lips, almost aching to latch his own onto them; just for a taste.   
Eren purred out, "I can't really complain, though. The feeling of having a fat-throbbing-cock against my tongue is something I can never get over. Especially one so untouched, like yours." His hand went down so he could trace his finger from the base of the raven's cock and to the tip; enjoying how it twitched from his light touch. His lips were mere inches from the mortal's neck, causing him to shiver in content.   
Although it was only moments before his hands clasped themselves on the taller male's wrists, giving the body over him a swift tug so he could flip the two over. The demon's eyes shot wide for a moment as he felt his frame pinned into the mattress, staring up to the priest beseechingly. Levi's grip on the other male's forearm tightened, eyes trailing down the brunette's slim, yet toned body. Eren took the hint and parted his legs, exposing himself entirely for the mortal over him.  
The demon's tail instinctively began to weave itself around the other man's waist, almost as though desiring to inch the raven closer. His wings sprawled behind him enough so he could lay back comfortably without crushing the fragile appendages. Levi's cheeks colored a sweet-cherry shade from the taller male's actions, feeling his pound at another rate all together.   
"You seemed so determined just a moment ago, Father. Aren't you going to fuck me?" The brunette mused, having no shame with his lower areas on display. "Or would you rather ride me, hm?" The incubus didn't necessarily care if he was the one to bottom or not, he was capable of both.  
"I don't want to hurt you." The ebony-haired male murmured quietly, wishing his cheeks hadn't flared up so much. The mortal's grey eyes averted to another place in the room in slight embarrassment. Eren couldn't deny that he found it cute when the raven did that, but he wouldn't let his chance to tease the priest slide.  
The taller male nearly cackled, "Maybe I'd enjoy that. I'm not human, even if you went in dry, my body would accept you. Besides, it should be soft enough. Do you need a pep-talk for your first fuck, cherry-boy?" The demon's voice was almost dripping in sarcasm, mocking the man of his worries.  
The priest growled, aligning his hips so his cock was at the other male's small entrance. "Shut the hell up." The demon quickly shut up, feeling an unfamiliar sensation in his chest. This was the first time he was made to feel fear because of a mortal. The shorter male's voice was low, husky and powerful; it nearly made him shiver in delight. Was he getting off by this?   
However his thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt as a scream tore from his throat at the feeling of the other man's cock being slammed in at full force.  
"Fuck!" Levi gasped out, clenching his teeth as he hissed out a low groan.  
Eren's vision blurred with tears as his whole upper body jolted, head being thrown back as his back arched from the bed. His body trembled, more lewd noises being drawn from him as Levi wasted no time moving. His entrance twitched and clasped the tumescent member inside him tightly.  
The brunette nearly screamed out at the roughness the priest treated him with, regretting that he ever doubted the man over him. His legs clung to Levi's hips to gain some sort of stability, pulling the smaller male closer. The taller male's jaw hung slack, unable to handle the strong waves of pleasure that were being forced onto his body. Each slam of the raven's cock brought exhilarating bursts of ecstasy to clamber through the demon's veins, making his fists clench until the knuckles drained white.  
Levi groaned with satisfactory, leaning down so he could begin to lave at one of the other male's perky buds with his tongue. He thrusted his hips at hastily, simultaneously swirling his tongue across the tanned sensitive bit of flesh— trying to mimic what the creature had done to him before. He seemed to be doing it right as he earned a silky moan from the incubus under him.  
Eren's hips bucked, desperately trying to get the mortal's throbbing cock to impale him deeper, feeling twinges of pain where the ebony-haired man's shaft reached the point where he couldn't fit much more inside. His moans reached to uncontrollably higher pitches when feeling his nipples being teased, a slutty little grin beginning to stretch across his lips. The demon's gaze affixed itself downwards, watching the raven's strong hips crash against his in covet to sate their carnal desire for one another.  
"Le-vi! A-aghn!" The incubus' breathing was erratic, his voice occasionally being cut off by the powerful slams into him. His own cock throbbed to what felt to be a painful extent, wanting to be touched as well.  
"H-how does it feel, Priest? Do you like stirring my insides up with your big— mmnnhh— fat cock? Watching me moan like a bitch, just for you?" The brunette chimed wickedly, becoming more wanton as Levi's thrusting progressed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! please forgive me ;-;

The raven-haired male's tongue trailed up to the other's clavicle, "I feel it's missing a little something, don't you agree?" The mortal purred in a tone that seemed to not belong to a man of his modest profession. Before Eren could process the man's words, Levi clamped his jaws into the flesh of the demon's shoulder, breaking the skin.  
Blood spurted across Levi's lips as he sunk his teeth into the brunette's flesh. The metallic-flavored liquid spilling against his tongue as he lapped up what he could greedily. Just its warmth alone was satisfying to pool against his lips in a rich consistency.  
The taller male nearly screamed until he ran out of breath, only the broken up gasps as he trembled in pain. He attempted to wriggle his wrists but in this state, he was like a personal fucktoy. Oddly enough, he grinned devilishly despite his tear-stained cheeks, eliciting a gruff moan as the raven-haired male grit his jaws only to tear into the skin deeper. The pain intermingled with pleasure to the point he didn't know which he felt, nor did he exactly care. Only that the lines between which one he craved more began to blur.  
The smaller male un-latched his jaws from the brunette's flesh, swallowing what he could of the maroon-colored liquid and licking his lips of any remnants. The male's thrusts slowed as he continued to suckle over the indentations his teeth left behind of any more blood.  
Eyes glazed with lust, the brunette looked over to his forearms that were pinned to the bed. The color draining from his skin was visible where the priest gripped him so tightly, without a doubt that there would be bruises in the shape of Levi's hands by tomorrow.  
However, the incubus' back arched again as he felt the other male's girth easing out of him. He shivered, whimpering as his abused hole twitched from its now-emptiness.  
The smaller male then released one of the demon's wrists only to grasp his hip, flipping the other male onto his stomach with a grunt. "On your knees and raise your ass." He gave Eren a light clap on the ass, which caused the male yelp but quickly obey. The incubus' tail swished to a side as he pressed his upper body to the mattress, gripping the sheets between his fingers. His legs subtly quaked in their places due to the fact the demon felt like he'd just been fucked until they became limp noodles and this wasn't even half-over yet.  
His dark grey wings folded themselves to his back neatly, not covering a large portion of his back as one would assume so.  
Levi leaned down, grasping either of the other's plump cheeks and splaying them.  
"You know, you sure do talk big for a virgin, well, not anymore." The demon teased, "I think.. Someone with so much inexperience is a better term to use."  
The smaller male clicked his tongue in defeat, he couldn't retaliate against that. It was true, he was very inexperienced and was solely acting on instinct. However he wasn't about to let the demon's words render him from doing as he pleased. "If I'm dying after this, I might as well make it worth my while." There was no 'if', he was sure of the fact the Incubus would drain the life from him, or however else they may feed.  
As Eren opened his mouth to respond, he was quickly cut off as his head perked up from the pillow in surprise. Levi's tongue had began to swirl over the brunette's entrance, making the demon sigh out. He had to admit— to himself at least— that the priest being a virgin meant nothing, his quiet and attentive personality made him fast at apprehension.  
The ebony-haired man flicked his tongue over the little hole, suckling over it and occasionally dipping his tongue inside. The taller male felt as though he was ready to melt, leaning his ass toward the other male in hope of gaining more stimulation. Levi's hands steadily squeezed the brunette's ass, groping either cheek, loving how they felt so firm under his palms. Eren released several silky moans, his tail rested at the side of his torso as he bit into the pillow.  
The mortal sat up, licking his lips of any excess saliva.  
Levi reached to lace his fingers into the taller male's hair, then gripping the chocolate locks tightly. He aligned his thick shaft to eren's hole once more, using his free hand to rub the tip over the demon's slutty little hole.  
The creature fidgeted eagerly, trying to push his hips onto the girth. Unlike before, the smaller male eased his shaft in slowly, craning his head back as he groaned in appreciation. Eren on the other hand shivered, letting out small, lewd noises as he was filled once more.   
Levi didn't hesitate to return to his ruthless pace, his cock slipping in better with the added 'lubrication' as one could refer it as. The priest groaned, biting his lips as he slammed his hips with much more ferocity as moments passed; craving for more friction.  
Eren's thighs trembled to support himself, not knowing how much more his body could tolerate. He'd never met a mortal with this much stamina, or libido. It enticed him to say the least, rousing higher curiosities in the demon. He only wished he obtained a precious pet like the ebony-haired male, always eager to please, to satisfy and be satisfied. The brunette managed to choke out moans, mewls or whimpers alike as his body violently rocked. His eyes rolled back slightly, saliva seeping from the corner of his mouth while he panted audibly. He could feel the smaller male's cock become more tumescent, indicating he was close to climax.  
The incubus had completely forgotten about the fist in his hair until Levi had tugged the taller male's head back by the ends of his hair. The brunette quickly padded his hands to support his torso that was being pulled back as his ass was mercilessly pounded into. Eren let out a faint cry, tears pouring down his flushed cheeks from the roughness of his hair being pulled. Although, his body responded quite positively to the pain; cock twitching and insides clenching.  
Levi panted against the other male's neck, feeling waves of heat and pleasure consuming him as the pressure in his shaft became more and more unbearable. "Where do you want it?" The male growled in the creature's ear, his voice low and husk— sending a series of shivers through the other's spine.  
"I want it I-inside! Please! Cum inside!" Eren's voice held nothing but desperation, taking hold of his own cock to hastily pump his shaft for release.  
Within a few sloppy, needy thrusts, the raven-haired man came with a guttural moan in ecstasy. His hips still working relentlessly, the over-stimulation pushing him into overdrive. His other hand tightly gripped the demon's hips, nails digging into the flesh as he braced himself through his orgasm, trying to contain the urge to collapse.  
The taller male followed not too long after, if not moments, crying out as well, only his voice was more raw from his screaming prior. Dirtying his stomach and the sheets alike with the milky-white fluid. Levi didn't bother catching the other male's body as it quickly slumped against the bed.  
The raven then took his chance to withdraw his thick shaft from the taller male and comfortably collapse along side the incubus. The bed creaked, the sound only now being audible given it was shrouded out with the sounds of moans and pleasures screams moments ago. The raven-haired male let his eyes drift shut, laying on his back, focusing on breathing for the meantime. That was— until he felt a familiar hand begin to trace the muscles of his abdomen.  
Tired, grey eyes glanced over to the demon, who was grinning cheekily.  
"Haven't you had enough?" The smaller male breathed out, feebly swatting the other male's hand away in exhaustion.  
"You think I'm so easily satisfied?" The brunette licked his lips, his hand traveling down to Levi's thigh. Eren shifted closer to the panting mortal, licking the salty-sweet flesh on the man's muscular torso. "I haven't gotten to play with this part of you yet." The demon's eyes glimmered gold as he forced the smaller male's legs open within a heartbeat. Levi literally had no chance to react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHA time for the switch, my favorite.


	5. Chapter 5

His index then pressed itself over the ebony-haired male's untouched hole, feeling it tighten against his touch.  
The priest gasped, cheeks flushing darkly as soon as he felt his thighs pried open.  
"Th-the hell are you doing!" Levi nearly barked at the demon, trying to wriggle and resist, gripping the sheets under him. The brunette gripped Levi's thigh firmly with his other hand, almost effortlessly.  
His attempts of writhing free were slammed to a halt as his back arched. Eren had pushed a digit into him, not hesitating with beginning to swirl it around to rub against the smaller male's sweet spot. As tired as the mortal was, he sure as hell was awake now. Tears blurred Levi's vision, his body trembling as a silky moan was ripped from his throat.  
"Not there.. Dirty.." He whined, hiding his face from the demon who chortled wickedly in amusement.  
"Is that so? But your body seems to be responding quite positively to this. Perhaps I should have just filled you from the start. Your reactions are so nice." The demon purred, thrusting the singular digit in at a pace that evoked even more erotic moans in ecstasy from the smaller male.  
Levi's hips began to involuntarily rut back against the brunette's finger, not satisfied with just knuckles-length. His body worked against him, trembling subtly as his arms slumped against the bed— no longer hiding his face. Although, he didn't dare to look at Eren.   
The taller male chuckled faintly from the other's greedy behavior, quickly adding another digit to his motions. The raven bit down onto his bottom lip to cease a small gasp, "mmnh.." He shivered, slight discomfort coming with the second finger but was quickly drowned out by the new yet pleasant feeling of having something inside him. He was beginning to think he loved it, covering his mouth to monitor the amount of moans escaped himself.  
"If only a couple of my fingers do this to you, I wonder what my cock is capable of." The incubus leaned down to huskily whisper into Levi's ear, licking the lobe and nibbling affectionately. Levi may have been an inexperienced virgin but he was capable of being so rough, sadistic and dominant yet here he was unraveled like a panting little whore; moaning and rutting his hips eagerly.  
At was too much of a lovely sight to drink in. Hell, it made the demon want to devour Levi right then and there. He simply looked so tantalizing with his shyness and promiscuity that clashed together perfectly.  
The ebony-haired male felt like melting, his body felt hotter, skin more damp with perspiration and insides convulsing. He didn't fully register Eren's words, but he got the gist of things. The male's hand fell away from his mouth to respond, "a-ah.. Yes, I— nnh!"  
"You what?" The demon growled seductively against the flesh of Levi's neck before lavishing the area in kisses.  
The smaller male whined, "I w-want your cock inside," he stuttered, flinching when feeling his entrance being scissored.  
"Ah? That's what you want? Are you sure? You seem to be enjoying yourself so much as it is." The brunette then jut his finger tips into Levi's sweet spot, causing the smaller male's entire upper body jolt.   
The raven's hips pushed back against the digits unintentionally as a guttural— near scream— of a moan escaped him. His entire body trembled, panting heavily, he settled back against the bed as he mewled softly to himself due to Eren continuing to rub his sweet place. It was only a moments time before the brunette added a third finger, causing the smaller male to roughly bite onto his lip from the dull pain that was brought with being stretched.  
"No, I need more than th-this," In all honesty, Levi couldn't believe that these were his own words. He'd never asked let alone thought of such lewd things. It was one thing to be under the demon's influence but now— he didn't know what was himself anymore.   
He then felt the set of digits being pushed into him faster than before, causing him to throw his head back with a breathy cry. His muscles tensed as he endured the vast amount of pleasure that caused any other sense to go numb.  
Eren chuckled snidely, obviously find the smaller male's reactions to be amusing; grinding his fingers into the raven's sweet spot to force more erotic noises from the smaller male.  
Levi was hardly holding onto reality, the corners of his vision blurring as he began to reach climax. His insides clamped to the demon's fingers, "Eren! St-hah! Ngh! St-op! Not so s-"   
The ebony-haired male's words were cut off by a burst of heat through his body, fists clenching tightly upon reaction as he released onto himself.  
The brunette's fingers remained inside of Levi for a few moments to let him ride out his orgasm.  
Shortly after, Eren withdrew his digits from the other male's entrance, leaving the raven as a panting mess and still shivering every so often.  
Levi fell limp against the bed, his head still light from moaning so much. His eyes had drifted shut to focus on his breathing in the meantime, "bastard.." Was the only word he could form through his laborious breathing— which was beginning to calm down.   
Levi's moments of peace didn't last long, as he felt himself being tugged lower onto the mattress. The mortal's eyes snapping open almost upon instant, fingers digging into the mattress in hope of rendering himself from being dragged closer to the demon. The brunette tightly gripped the priest's fleshy thighs, ensuring that his hold was painful for the other male; evoking the desired reaction as levi hissed out in distaste.  
The mortal's attempts were feeble, if not pathetic. He was already drained of his stamina and he held no chance against a demon in the first place.  
"You can't just go shoving your dick inside when I'm not even hard yet!" Levi half-barked at the demon, his wriggles having yet to cease.  
"Quit blithering." The taller man retorted, forcing the ebony-haired male to splay his legs as Eren aligned his own throbbing cock at the other male's reddened entrance.  
The incubus then loomed closely over Levi, licking the priest's cheek deviantly before his lips curled into a churlish-grin. He teasingly prodded the tip of his hulking cock into Levi, causing the raven to nearly mewl out in defeat.   
"I'm not fulfilled so easily." The demon's throat rumbled out a low and seductive chuckle in the mortal's ear.  
A scornfully pleasant shudder ran through Levi's body, his head drifting to aside to rest against the mattress. He somewhat braced himself for the assumption as to however it could feel to have something violate his insides. He assumed it must be painful, given the subtle discomfort every time Eren had inserted another digit prior.  
"Please... Just don't slam inside, right away." The smaller male's hands went to grasp the demon's shoulders, his eyes shifting back to luminescent-golden ones.  
The incubus almost scoffed, "My, asking for mercy when you basically just finished destroying my ass less than an hour ago?" Eren shook his head in a languid motion, his deviant grin only becoming more defined. "How cute." He grunted, giving his hips a quick snap forwards to breach the smaller male's ass.  
Levi's nails reflexively sunk into the flesh of the brunette's shoulders, his mouth gaping as he merely choked out a few whimpers.  
Levi didn't get any time to adjust before the demon began to thrust his cock into him, making the smaller male cry out in desperation. He felt as though his insides were being violated, torn into. Tears openly streamed down his flushed cheeks, the ferocity that Eren used was enough to knock the wind out of the poor, little, ravenette. The pain came to a point that it was almost mind-numbing and the constant friction of the engorged cock inside him caused a strange shock of pleasure to course through him. Was he actually enjoying being taken like this? Levi couldn't restrain the wanton gasps and cries of the sweet sensations that had his hips bucking back against the other male's. His own shaft having expressing its own 'lively-ness' by growing fully tumescent once more. The smaller male's nails raked down the brunette's muscular shoulders, breaking the skin at an occasional point when he braced himself for each incalculable slam that the incubus gave. His insides clenched to the other male's cock, having a certain place being brushed against that Eren had abused with his fingers prior.  
"Gah—! Haahh... Th-there! Ah! Yes," Levi hardly managed to get his words out, trembling under the amount of pleasure there was.  
"What? This place?" Eren responded, chuckling against the damp flesh of Levi's neck as he slowly drew his hips back only to slam them back against the smaller male's. It resulted in the male's head being flung back into the mattress as he let out a silent scream, the ends of his vision blurring.  
Amused, the demon merely gave a light chortle, teasing the mortal by slamming in and grinding himself in deeply before slowly drawing out again.  
Levi bit into his lip to the point Crimson leaked down his soft, pink lips, hardly bearing with the roughness he was being treated with. It caused a great amount of discomfort to feel something so large hit such a deep point inside him and to make him feel so full like he could break— yet— it was so gratifying as well.  
Eren's hand slipped up the priest's muscular torso and to the point his hand was level with the bright-pink bits of flesh that practically begged to be touched.  
The taller male's thumb lightly brushed against it, causing the man under him to flinch but give a pleased hum of approval. The demon's tail had woven itself at the raven's thigh, possibly cutting off a minimal amount of circulation there but not that was very noticeable to Levi. He already was struggling to relent his orgasm and experience more of this addictive sensation the incubus had introduced to him. From getting to feel the other male from the inside or knowing what it's like to bend over for another man was something he'd never considered to even image himself of enjoying. With a sudden jolt, his toes curled tightly as several shivers of pleasure coursed through him, causing him to moan out through the cries and gasps forced from him amongst thrusts. "I can't take it anymore!" His tone being desperate as he released onto his stomach, not nearly as much as he had from the start but signifying Eren had successfully milked him dry. The demon only grinned malevolently to his little victory, figuring he'd show some mercy on behalf of the young priest. Levi panted and sobbed silently from the over stimulation, shivering like a pup in the rain, too tired to cry out or take sharp gasps of air; with his hands now slunk to the mattress.  
Eren gave his few, final slams, craning his head back as he let out a low groan— releasing inside the smaller male enough for the juices to seep from the ebony-haired male's abused little hole. Levi mewled slightly as he felt the warmth of the brunette's seed filling him, barely conscious at this point, only now expecting to be killed or somehow excruciatingly devoured by the demon over him. The larger male unsheathed his now-flaccid shaft, his golden gaze affixed on the raven-haired man who's cheeks still burned dark shades of red along with various year stains along his porcelain skin— who now lightly snored in exhaustion.  
It was... Cute. Or perhaps more than that? Genuinely beautiful. Something that Eren wouldn't consider such a description to bestow upon a mortal. His tail then languidly slipped away from Levi's thigh as the brunette leaned over the smaller male to press an affectionate kiss to his forehead; finding the slight bitter taste against his lips to be unsurprising with the sheen of sweat that covered the raven.  
"I'll come for you again." He hummed lightly as his hands slipped down the mortal's toned abdomen before diminishing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! so I've reached the end of this one-shot. Some friends have been asking me to make a continuation for some time now and make this into a legitimate fanfiction. What are some of your thoughts? I'm currently working on my other, ongoing, fanfic: Concealment, though so i'm unsure how soon I would get to it :( (this work here is almost a year old, haha)


End file.
